Últimamente
by AeternaNive
Summary: Haru sospecha que algo extraño pasa con Gou, y no se equivoca. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando sepa la verdad? [Songfic]


30 días, 30 fanfics. Día 5.

Aclaraciones al final.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Pertenecen a Koji Oji, yo solamente los uso a conveniencia de mis tramas (?)._

_La canción es "últimamente", de Edgar Oceransky._

—_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Últimamente no sé, exactamente por qué, pienso en tu llegada todo el día.**_

_**Y comienzo a imaginar que entre mis brazos estás, y exactamente cómo serías.**_

_El agua está viva._

Tal vez fue ese pensamiento el que arrastró a Haru hasta la piscina aquel día en que se suponía que estuviera en casa. Había algo… algo que no sabía descifrar o describir, algo en la mirada de Gou que lo hacía sentir extraño. Se dejó llevar sin cuestionar nada por un largo rato, pero ni siquiera el agua pudo responder a sus preguntas.

_**Últimamente también siento el olor de tu piel, pienso que me miras desde arriba**_

_**Y que mis pasos quizá, los dirigiste hacia quien será la tierra de mi semilla.**_

Gou sabía que sospechaba algo, aunque estaba bastante segura de que cualquier idea que pudiera tener, no se acercaba a la realidad. Había pensado en llamar a Makoto para pedirle un consejo sobre cómo decírselo, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera antes que el mismo Haruka. Era una noticia enorme, y tal vez sería un poco difícil de asimilar al comienzo, pero él lo aceptaría, después de todo.

_¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? _

_**Y una luz me ilumina, cuando pienso en ti, niña.**_

_**Y una paz me domina, pues te siento en mi vida.**_

Le había dado la piscina en la bañera. Antes de eso intentó convencerlo de ir a nadar a algún lugar agradable, pero él simplemente no quería salir de casa. Así que se había acercado a él durante uno de sus baños fríos, había tomado su pequeño delfín de juguete y, luego de morderse los labios un momento, lo había agitado frente a él, como si la cosa tuviera vida propia. "Creo que le gustará… al bebé."

Al bebé. La miró sin pestañear un par de segundos, procesando sus palabras, y cuando por fin las entendió, tuvo que sumergir la cabeza completa bajo el agua hasta que no aguantó más la respiración. Un bebé. SU bebé. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Tal vez debía abrazarla… o no, tal vez debía tratarla con extremo cuidado.

_Un bebé._

La miró, con todas las emociones reflejadas en sus profundos ojos azules. Y ella sonrió, como nunca antes la había visto sonreír.

_**Y he encendido una vela en el altar, pa' que sepas muy bien cómo llegar,**_

_**Y he escrito tu nombre en un lugar donde nadie lo ha de borrar.**_

Frunció un poco el ceño, mientras seguía alternando la mirada entre ambas opciones. Quería comprar algo para el bebé y darle la sorpresa a Gou, pero no sabía cuál de los dos elegir.

_Rosa o azul._

También quería comprar juguetes. Una cuna y mantitas seguro estarían bien, además. Pero para eso volvería con ella en otra ocasión, esto era sólo una forma de decirle lo feliz que estaba… uno impulsivo, si debía ser sincero; había pasado por la tienda cuando vio la ropita en el escaparate, y de pronto ya estaba ahí adentro, tratando de elegir entre todas las cosas, que de pronto parecían tan bonitas como el mismo mar.

_Pero pequeñas._

¿Sería así de frágil?

_**Últimamente yo sé que a ella le pasa también, y ve señales en cada esquina,**_

_**Aunque le cuesta pensar, pues le da miedo, quizá, no estar preparada todavía.**_

Apoyó el codo en la mesa y el mentón en su mano. Apretó un poco los labios, tratando inútilmente de contener una sonrisa. Esa mañana, al despertar, descubrió a Haru mirándola, acostado a su lado. Al verla abrir los ojos, había desviado inmediatamente la mirada y se había levantado de un brinco diciendo que haría el desayuno.

Además de eso, sabía que se estaba ocupando con algo durante las noches, luego de que ella fingía quedarse dormida. Escuchaba el ruido fuera de la habitación, pero no estaba segura exactamente de qué era. No quería presionarlo, sin embargo, ya lo sabría cuando él quisiera contarle.

_**Y una luz la ilumina cuando piensa en ti, niña.**_

_**Y una paz la domina, pues te siente en su vida**__._

Sabía que sería un gran padre. No sólo porque luego de seis meses de haberse enterado, siguiera apareciendo con todo tipo de cosas para bebé al regresar a casa, ni por todas las atenciones que tenía con ella, como cocinarle el desayuno para que pudiera quedarse un poco más en cama o prepararle baños aromáticos cuando tenía náuseas. No. Sabía que sería un gran padre porque debajo de esa fachada seria se escondía un hombre dulce, leal, paciente, cariñoso a su manera. Uno que no necesitaba conversar mucho con palabras, porque podía decir más con la mirada.

_**Y ha encendido una vela en el altar, pa' que sepas muy bien cómo llegar**_

_**Y ha escrito tu nombre en un lugar donde nadie lo ha de borrar.**_

La tomó de las manos suavemente, tratando de evitar que hiciera demasiado esfuerzo. Faltaba poco tiempo, y el vientre de Gou saltaba completamente a la vista, abultado, redondeado.

_Una niña._

Iban a la piscina juntos por lo menos una vez por semana. Había sido una sugerencia de ella, alegando que el ejercicio le haría bien; eso era verdad, pero su razón principal iba más allá: quería que Haru se sintiera completamente cómodo con la idea, que se sintiera completamente parte de ello y entendiera que de ninguna manera tenía que dejar de lado la natación. A los bebés les gustaba el agua por naturaleza, igual que a él, y estaba segura de que eso formaría un vínculo aún más especial.

_**Y he encendido una vela en el altar, pa' que sepas muy bien cómo llegar,**_

_**Y he escrito tu nombre en un lugar donde nadie lo ha de borrar. Donde nadie lo ha de borrar…**_

Makoto y los demás habían llegado al hospital apenas se enteraron. Había sido una noche larga, cansada, llena de preocupaciones. Gou era pequeña y se veía muy cansada, muy adolorida, pero Haru estuvo ahí, sosteniéndole la mano sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

_Está bien. Todo está bien._

Hasta que la escuchó llorar.

_**Donde nadie lo ha de borrar.**_

Le sostuvo el dedo con su manita. Un dedo. Sólo eso podía abarcar con toda la mano.

Meció algo sobre su rostro, y ella lo siguió con la mirada, haciéndolo sonreír. El móvil sobre la cuna hizo un click antes de comenzar a girar… y ahí, resaltando entre el resto de las figuras, estaba un delfín azul con letras marcadas a mano.

_Nanami. _Siete mares.

—_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sigo viva, aunque no sé por cuanto. Hace unos días estaba escuchando a Edgarito (déjenme, mientras no se entere yo puedo decirle como quiera (?), y cuando sonó esta canción, vino inmediatamente a mí mente el FF que acaban de leer. Intenté posponerlo, pero les juro que me pasé los últimos dos días tarareándola, así que finalmente hoy decidí que tenía que escribirlo sí o sí, a ver si me la saco de la cabeza.

Espero no haberme equivocado y que valiera la pena. Y para saberlo, ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios aquí abajo, opinando al respecto.

Recuerden que la vida es bella, las vacaciones más y el trabajo/escuela no tanto… Ah no, ¿cómo era?

Me despido por ahora. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen de cerca este reto y me dejan sus comentarios y ánimos.

¡Nos leemos mañana! ¡Besos y apapachos!


End file.
